


surprises in winter

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm impatient for a bday to happen, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie is cold and miserable. Until someone literally collides into him and makes his day a great deal warmer.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Series: Random Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 23
Kudos: 24





	surprises in winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> No alpha or beta. And rated M because Charie is NOT happy at the cold of Scotland in the middle of winter.   
> Dear friend, I'm giddy for your birthday, so I needed to write some more Luna now before I posted everything today, lol! <3   
> Enjoy

* * *

It’s cold.

It’s bloody, _fucking_ cold.

The wind isn’t howling, but it’s strong and bites with a sharp cold just the same. One of those colds that pierces down the the marrow and that even a charmed coat and warming spell doesn’t ward against.

Because of _fucking_ course.

Charlie would be sent on this assignment right now. Tracking down a possibly “wild and dangerous” Hebridean dragon in the ruddy middle of winter in Scotland.

Winter. In Scotland.

Rumours made it back to the reserve in Romania of a terror in the skies picking off sheep and cattle. Why wouldn’t it be a dragon. And of course it should be “wild” and dangerous. It’s a _fucking_ dragon.

And after three days of tracking and following every wild clue and story, Charlie has lost all sense of patience. And he just wants—

“Oof! Sorry!”

Something small collides into him, and he had to take a step back to steady himself. Or maybe it’s the gloved hands now wrapped around the sleeves of his coat that kept him upright. His eyes lock on a shock of pale blonde hair spilled from under a navy knitted hat, tumbling over a navy coat and grey knitted scarf…

And everything in him weakens again.

Blue eyes shine up at him, the brightest things he’d seen all day. All week for that matter—maybe his entire life. He can’t be sure right now. Can’t be certain of anything beyond the hands that haven’t released him and the most beautiful witch smiling up at him and talking.

_Talking!_

“Erm—sorry!” Charlie blinks a brings hand up to his chin. Not stepping away, but allowing for space if she wanted. “I missed what you were saying, and anyways, I think I should apologise for—“

“My fault entirely, Charlie Weasley.” The mystery witch seems to sing her response, her words a melody that sinks through his coat and into his skin. Down to the marrow. Warming him on the inside. “I’m following a trail of fairies and wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Not a problem.” He licks his lips. Her hands hadn’t moved and _she_ hadn’t moved, and what in the name of Merlin was happen—wait. “Fairies.” He blinked again. And again, looking around them as her arms regrettably fell away. “Fairies. In this part of Scotland. In the middle of winter.”

“Of course.” Her eyes dance back at him. “They’re everywhere anytime of the year. That’s how Muggles have come to have so many stories of fairies: they’re always about and don’t particularly care who’s on the receiving end of their magic. This pack seems to enjoy causing trouble with a Hebridean Dragon.“

“Bloody hell.” Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose. Fairies are in on this, too. Whatever this miserably cold insanity is. Because why not? “Seems we may be able to help each other, Miss…?”

“Luna.” She winds an arm around his, lacing her fingers through his before he can process… before he can comprehend. “Luna Lovegood. I was in Ginny’s year, but sorted into Ravenclaw. Shall we begin, then?”

What is happening? His feet are moving and he’s following along with… with… Luna. He knows her—sort of. He’s seen her around from time-to-time when he’s back at home, but it’s been a while now and the last time he saw her, he didn’t remember her being so… so…?

_So._

Warm and huggable. And fitting right into his side.

And in command of everything in her surroundings.

Charlie has lost all sense of his trail, or their path, or whatever it is they’re even doing right now. All that matters is this beautiful witch holding his hand, guiding the way, and telling him about her favourtie Muggle stories of fairies.

“And then there’s on that’s more famous,” she continues, her hair fluttering around her face in the wind. “But I don’t rightly care for it. It’s about a boy who’s friends with a girl fairy. She’s little more than a reflection of light and the sound of a bell, actually. And in the story, the fairy lived in some gardens where she found the boy, and then took him away to a magical land where he’d never grow up.”

“Why would she do that?” Good. Questions are good. Questions mean that he retains the ability to hear and speak and think beyond the overwhelming desire to twirl a fluttering lock of hair around his fingers. Or sink his hands into her all her hair and see if she’ll allow him to bring his lips to hers. To share the warmth of breath with her…

“Seems he was afraid of one day never having fun,” Luna answers, utterly unaware of the inner battle raging within Charlie. “Growing up meant being dull and always working and never having adventures again.”

“I… I can’t say I blame him for making that assumption.” Charlie pauses, considering how to explain himself. “I don’t think this is the career Mum and Dad would have properly chosen for me. And I know Mum’s ready for me to get on with all that settling down and giving her more grandkids, but all the rest of it outweighs that.”

“Exactly.” Luna squeezes his hand. “That’s why it’s not one I like. The boy misses out on all the good to be hand in growing up. The fairy loves him and cares for him in a way he can never understand and give back to her in return. He’s too young to comprehend things that come with time and age. Muggles seem to champion this eternally young boy, while I think just think it’s sad. He’ll never know the true depths of things without sacrificing his youth.”

They’ve stopped walking now. Ceased moving altogether. The wind itself seems to understand something is happening. Charlie can’t put his finger on what it is _precisely_ , but he floats his free hand up and out to Luna’s face. Tucks the flittering hair behind her ear. Traces her jaw with the tip of his finger.

And decides it’s not so cold and miserable after all.


End file.
